


I like me better when I'm with you

by EneriMess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Kallurance - Freeform, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Post canon, Post voltron, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: Ci sono minuti che non scorrono. L’attesa davanti alla porta del bagno quando è occupato, il pranzo che si cuoce troppo lentamente, qualcuno che deve tornare.Lance ha cambiato le lenzuola del letto due volte, ha preparato vari spuntini seguendo le ricette di Hunk (anche se il tocco McClain si sente al primo morso) ed è rimasto a contemplare in solitaria il primo dei due tramonti di Becrilia.





	I like me better when I'm with you

_Stay awhile, stay awhile_  
 _Stay here with me_  
 _Stay awhile, stay awhile, oh_  
 _Stay awhile, stay awhile_  
 _Stay here with me_  
 _Lay here with me_  
[I like me better - Lauv]

  
  


Ci sono minuti che non scorrono. L’attesa davanti alla porta del bagno quando è occupato, il pranzo che si cuoce troppo lentamente, qualcuno che deve tornare.

Lance ha cambiato le lenzuola del letto due volte, ha preparato vari spuntini seguendo le ricette di Hunk (anche se il tocco McClain si sente al primo morso) ed è rimasto a contemplare in solitaria il primo dei due tramonti di Becrilia.

Sta per iniziare il secondo quando la porta dell’appartamento si apre e Lance scatta.

«Siete in ritardo!» ma lo esclama con l’enfasi delle feste fatte da un quadrupede peloso. Ha un entusiasmo impaziente che maschera malissimo, blaterando e gesticolando subito riguardo alla cena pronta, le lenzuola profumate di lavanderia, la loro serata che sarà perfetta. Lo capisce che Allura e Keith stirano due sorrisi di circostanza, stanchi, per farlo contento, ma è emozionato.

«Lance» lo placa Allura, arrotondando e strascicando un poco più del solito la a del suo nome. «Concedimi una doccia e poi assaggio qualsiasi cosa hai preparato» e lo promette con la dolcezza di un bacio sulla fronte, allontanandosi.

Lance non demorde e si propone per un massaggio alle spalle con uno dei suoi doccia-crema profumati, ma Keith lo afferra per il colletto della maglia e con un «Aiutami» sbuffato lo fa desistere dal seguire la principessa.

Tra un pezzo e l’altro dell’armatura, tra un bacio di striscio e una fronte poggiata sulla spalla, mani sui fianchi, i due paladini si aggiornano sulle rispettive missioni. Sorprendentemente, va tutto bene. A distanza di otto mesi dalla _fine_ , l’universo sembra intenzionato a seguire la rotta della pace. Nonostante qualcuno di loro si svegli ancora nel cuore della notte per un ricordo trasformatosi in incubo, sentire certe notizie aiuta.

«Va tutto bene.» Keith lo ripete con tono basso, carezzevole e, soprattutto, convinto; strofina la guancia contro i capelli di Lance, che ha un sorriso prossimo a diventare una risata di sollievo.

Ha atteso il loro rientro per sei giorni, tre di ritardo, e ora ha solo voglia di averli, con tutti i sensi. Vedendoli, ascoltandoli, toccandoli, parlandoci, annusando il loro odore e magari più tardi, se vorranno, assaporandoli.

A stomaco pieno è sempre meglio, o almeno così sua madre e sua nonna lo hanno tirato su, anche se Lance ogni tanto salta i pasti per distrazione. Ma da quando vive con Keith e Allura è molto più attento, perché a volte deve inseguire Keith e il suo preferire allenarsi e poi buttarsi a dormire, invece che mangiare. Con Allura è tutto più semplice: se la ricetta è terreste, spazzolerà il piatto con entusiasmo, perdendosi a descrivere ogni sapore in un modo capace di zittire il più puntiglioso dei critici culinari, e allo stesso tempo facendo sentire Lance un cuoco stellato (e il fatto che usi metafore altean, a cui il paladino blu annuisce sulla fiducia, spezza il clima generale in maniera frizzante).

In definitiva, la convivenza ha fatto scoprire a Lance molteplici aspetti dell’occuparsi di un pasto. È migliorato significativamente ai fornelli (persino Hunk di tanto in tanto gli chiede di cucinargli qualcosa), e sa di averlo fatto per affetto. È una sensazione tiepida e che lo coglie quando è così concentrato dal finire col distrarsi. Pensa _Quando Allura assaggerà questo dirà che sono il migliore,_ e poi ancora _Questo è a prova di Brontolo-Keith, arriverà al fondo del piatto senza accorgersene._

Ma forse quella sera non sarà proprio tutto così.

Lance ha un sorriso meno ampio ma non meno sorriso, solo un po’ malinconico sugli angoli. Anche se non è stata una missione pericolosa, non può fare a meno di notare quanto provati siano Keith e Allura mentre si sistemano tutti e tre sul divano. Lance sente che dovrebbe dire che possono rimandare la loro (unica) serata insieme - quella parvenza di normalità che cercano di ritagliarsi per loro, vivendo come vorrebbero vivere persone della loro età dopo anni passati a combattere - ma c’è un lato di lui, quello che ogni tanto desidera reprimere per colpa dell’egoismo, che si impunta. Gli hanno assicurato che vogliono guardare il film e mangiare la sua cena, quindi è ok. Non deve dar peso ad altro se non alla risposta. Niente facce stanche e momenti di _défaillance_.

«Lance è squisito!»

La pronuncia della a sempre più arrotondata sembra un complimento a parte. Allura ha lo sguardo rapito dal piacere del sapore, le sopracciglia inarcate e i begli occhi brillanti. Per un attimo perfino la spossatezza l’abbandona. Mormora qualcos’altro, con le dita premute sulle labbra, in una maniera un po’ buffa come se temesse di farsi sfuggire qualche briciola, ma è questione di istanti perché si lecchi i polpastrelli con la sua innata eleganza.

«Per servirla, principessa.» Lance si cimenta in una riverenza fin troppo esagerata dal suo posto preferito ai piedi del divano. Il premio che riceve è un altro bacio, sull’angolo della bocca e dato da labbra che ridacchiano nuove lodi, col profumo dello shampoo ad avvolgerli.

Di fianco a lei, Keith non è altrettanto bravo coi complimenti - qualcosa che ha a che fare col loro rapportarsi da cavernicoli quando si tratta di ammettere i meriti l’uno dell’altro; anche se Lance ci tiene a precisare che lui _è_ il più riconoscente dei due - ma il fatto che sia già alla quarta tartina parla da sé. Mugugna qualcosa a bocca piena e Lance gli offre una linguaccia e un «Prego, _zotico_.»

La replica del paladino rosso è un dito medio con la mano sinistra, mentre la destra raggiunge una nuova tartina per non interrompere la degustazione.

Mentre rimangono solo le briciole dell’antipasto, Lance preme play - il film è _Capodanno a New York_ , una scelta soft perché Keith lo ha guardato malissimo quando gli ha proposto _Die Hard 4_ \- per poi farsi indietro a carponi e sistemarsi come piace a lui: sul tappeto, schiena contro la seduta del divano, braccia incrociate sulle gambe di Allura e la testa comodamente inclinata su queste.

Sopra di lui, Lance può sentire gli altri due accomodarsi a loro volta; può immaginare l’ennesima di una scena che si è ripetuta mille volte, la principessa che invita Keith ad appoggiare la testa contro la propria spalla e dita che si intrecciano in movimenti ormai automatici. Tutti e tre sono diventati abitudinari di momenti sereni. Semplici, condivisi, in cui basta sapersi vicini perché il resto avvenga da sé.

Lance ha smesso di commentare il film da più di mezz’ora e ha tolto il volume, nonostante continui a seguire le scene. Il suo sorriso è di nuovo malinconico mentre osserva pigramente quello che è diventato un intrattenimento incapace di distrarlo. C’è un silenzio tiepido nella stanza, quieto, fatto di rumori soffici come il respiro lento di chi dorme.

Allura e Keith si sono addormentati dopo appena venti minuti, lasciando intatto il resto della cena. Lance si è accorto di chiacchierare da solo dopo l’ennesima battuta idiota senza risposta, ma anche se dentro ha sofferto un po’ perché quella era la loro serata, non li ha pizzicati per svegliarli. Il giorno dopo dovranno di nuovo ripartire tutti; sa che andranno ancora una volta a fare qualcosa di importante perché qualcun altro come loro possa riavere un posto da chiamare casa, tuttavia ci è rimasto male.

Lance sente di vivere sul confine tra egoismo e qualcosa che Hunk ha apostrofato come “spirito di sacrificio”. Si inclina quotidianamente da ambo le parti senza trovare un equilibrio, guardandosi fin troppo spesso indietro e fantasticando su ciò che potrebbe riservargli il futuro. Quando però si ferma nel presente, come in quel momento, vorrebbe essere qualcun altro, qualcuno razionale come Allura e risoluto come Keith. 

Lance sa come finirà il film, quindi non si scomoda a mettere pausa per alzarsi e recuperare da bere. Lo lascia scorrere, rimettendo un paio di tacche di volume perché ora come ora il completo silenzio lo alienerebbe.

Quando torna in soggiorno, bicchiere pieno alla mano, contempla per un po’ le figure di Keith e Allura. Dormono serenamente; i segni della stanchezza sono già più distesi e sono così belli che a Lance fa di nuovo male il petto per una sensazione di appartenenza per cui in quel momento non si sente per nulla di far parte.

Si trova a occupare il vuoto vagliando possibili scenari in cui li sveglia, tra cui qualche espediente che gli garantirebbe di accendere la nottata tra le lenzuola del letto. O potrebbe destarli _alla Lance_ , tipo _Oh no, vi state perdendo la scena dove si scopre---!_ e sa che scatterebbero sull’attenti, colpevoli di aver ceduto al sonno. Oppure potrebbe svegliarli con premura, la voce bassa, lo stesso tono che userebbe con i suoi nipoti per accompagnarli poi a letto e dormire meglio. 

La verità è che non riesce a muoversi nella loro direzione, a entrare nel loro spazio e spezzare qualsiasi sorta di cupola li avvolga e glieli faccia sembrare tanto irraggiungibili.

Alla fine opta per uscire sulla terrazza.

Hanno quell’appartamento a Becrilia da quasi cinque mesi. È un compromesso al non poter usare la Terra come base e al volere comunque un posto loro.

Lance non ha idea di quando l’universo smetterà di avere bisogno dei paladini di Voltron per andare avanti con le proprie gambe. Quindi ha detto sì a Becrilia. A quel pianeta che Allura ha scelto per questioni strategiche - e qui Coran ha illustrato tutti gli aspetti positivi di leggi fisiche che Lance dubita gli esseri umani comprenderanno mai - e perché ha vaghe somiglianze con i panorami terrestri.

Lance si è commosso a quel piccolo regalo nei suoi confronti; per quanto sia impaziente di mostrare le meraviglie della Terra ad Allura (e anche a Keith, perché ha ragione di credere che oltre la sabbia del deserto non sia mai andato), ha accettato di aspettare il tempo necessario.

Becrilia ha albe e tramonti spettacolari, ma quando Lance osserva il suo mare non può che paragonarlo alle coste di Varadero. Non c’entra il fatto che la tonalità sia diversa, è tutta questione di sentimentalismi.

In quel momento, davanti agli occhi Lance ha proprio il mare e lo guarda attraverso il fondo del bicchiere colorato che ha svuotato. Il viola del cielo è ora rosso, mentre le stelle e le tre lune vengono distorte dalle curve massicce del vetro.

Quello di osservare il mondo così è un passatempo che Lance ha da quando ha memoria. Non sono mai mancati bicchieri colorati in casa sua e momenti in cui scrutare la realtà attraverso questi. Non ricorda neanche più cosa immaginasse da piccolo, quali storie si sia raccontato nel trasformare un giorno l’azzurro del cielo in un verde bosco, e il blu del mare in un rosa caramella. È un vezzo, un altro pezzo di sé che ha ritrovato e che pensa un giorno condividerà con Allura e Keith, quando potranno vivere senza preoccupazioni.

_O forse succederà prima_ , ma è un pensiero interrotto a metà dalla coperta che gli cade sulla testa e che oscura il suo caleidoscopio monocromatico.

«Stavate dormendo» si giustifica in un mugugno lamentoso prima che gli venga detto qualcosa.

«Potevi svegliarci» è il brontolio assonnato di Keith mentre si sistema di fianco a lui. È sorprendente come tra di loro neanche le battute vadano d’accordo e si scambino di posto.

«Lance, è la nostra serata» ribadisce Allura, lasciandosi scivolare sull’altro suo lato. Si stropiccia un occhio e non sembra essere la principessa degli Altean, colei che ha sulle spalle la responsabilità della pace nell’universo. Sembra invece una ragazza tornata da una lunga giornata, in un pigiama con scritto _Pizza is my bae_ \- comprato in una delle poche gite sulla Terra - che le pende da una spalla in una maniera che invoglia Lance ad approfittarne per un bacio veloce sulla pelle tiepida di sonno.

Non si è accorto di quando è successo, ma non si sente più un estraneo. Forse è accaduto quando ha sentito le dita di Allura cercare le sue, o quelle di Keith passargli sulla schiena e afferrarlo saldo per il fianco per tenerlo vicino. Realizza soltanto che il momento è tornato a essere il loro, sono di nuovo solo loro tre, dove quel “solo” somiglia alle pareti di una casa in cui il mondo esterno non può mettere becco.

Lance si districa il tempo di cinque secondi per poterli avvolgere con la coperta come fosse il suo mantello magico, capace di unirli e tenerli al calduccio nell’osservare le costellazioni di un cielo straniero.

Tra un grugnito a destra e un piccolo sbadiglio a sinistra, Lance può contare i minuti di felicità, per una volta piacevolmente lunghi.  
  



End file.
